


Midnight Loathing

by 5unfl0w3r



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Because Steven sure as hell ain't in a good one here, Don't read if your brain is making you feel like crap, Ficlet, Gen, I think I wrote this in a bad state of mind, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Takes place sometime before the finale (I couldn't tell ya when tho), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5unfl0w3r/pseuds/5unfl0w3r
Summary: It's all her fault he feels this way. Maybe it would be better if he couldn't feel anything ever again.TW: Suicide
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Midnight Loathing

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Suicide
> 
> If you're in a bad state of mind please don't read this, it could affect how you're feeling for worse.

He couldn’t breathe. He woke up in a cold sweat, though that was his new normal. He’d awoken from another nightmare, leaving him an adrenaline filled, pink glowing mess. He couldn’t deal with these thoughts, these  _ memories  _ that somehow got worse every time he thought of them. They plagued him day and night, over and over, an infinite loop of suffering. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. His mind went fuzzy as he pushed himself out of bed, his body feeling like a pile of bricks as he walked out of his room and downstairs to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him, not bothering to turn on a light as he walked to the mirror. He stared at his reflection, his pink glow being the only reason he could see his tired eyes staring back at him. He looked over himself, hateful thoughts filling his mind. His hands clenched the sink, ignoring how it broke under his touch.

“It’s all your fault.” His teeth gritted as he whispered, eyes glancing down to his stomach. 

“None of this… I wouldn’t be dealing with all the  _ shit _ you left behind…” One of his hands moved off the sink, gliding down to the rim of his shirt.

“I wouldn’t have to feel like this…” He lifted the fabric up, exposing his gem.

“I wouldn’t have to  _ be _ like this…” His nails dug into his flesh where it met gem, a nauseous feeling overcoming him as he tensed up.

“If it weren’t for  _ you _ !” He pulled. He tugged as hard and fast as he could, like ripping off a bandaid. Darkness overtook the room, the faint pink glow of his body gone. Blood dripped down his stomach, dripping off of the gem he yanked out of his body onto his hand. He fell to the ground, dropping the gem to the side.

The room was silent. A dying boy on the floor, having just removed the only thing keeping him alive. He was still. The world was still.

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 30th, 2020


End file.
